


There is a Mortal Among Us (And He's Dead, Actually)

by yeehaw7



Category: Among Us (Video Game), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Found Family, Gen, Mentions of Death, but it is among us so it is Gamer Death not real death, i had to split up the relationship tags, if you're in charge of tags on ao3 i'm so so sorry for the havoc i wreak on every fic i publish, they are PLAYING among us they are not actually IN the among us world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeehaw7/pseuds/yeehaw7
Summary: the gang plays among us
Relationships: Andy | Andromache & Booker | Sebastien le Livre & Joe | Yusuf al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolò di Genova & Quynh | Noriko, Booker | Sebastien le Livre & Nile Freeman, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Nile Freeman & Quynh | Noriko
Comments: 13
Kudos: 156





	There is a Mortal Among Us (And He's Dead, Actually)

**Author's Note:**

> four things:  
> \- YES this is a crack fic YES i am completely unrepentant YES i'm an among us addict and I'M PROUD and i have edited this fic once and by edited i made sure there were no spelling mistakes so if it is shitty that is EXACTLY why. we don't have patience or time for real editing and legitimate writing in the year from satan himself 2020, only 80% dialogue and some prayers. the title does not match the fic remotely. it is fine. everything will turn out to be okay. 
> 
> \- originally i realised that to have 2 imposters you need to have at least 7 players and i was at a loss of what to do since there are only 6 immortals but then my friend pippin had the GENIUS idea of having copley as well so THANK YOU pip, without you i don't need to write booker hacking the game 
> 
> \- i am aware that in a game of two imposters, the imposters generally win when there are only two crewmates left but i took some creative liberties AND i do not claim that any strategy i have used in this fic would actually stand up in a real game i'm aware most of it is bullshit. ALSO this has never happened to me so i don't know, but when the lights are sabotaged do the cameras still work?? or do they go dark as well ?i'm very curious so if you know please leave a comment <3 
> 
> \- if u are curious as to what colour i think everyone mains you can comment and ask and i WILL reply, i just don't know if ppl care lmao otherwise i'd just put it here

This is what Nile learnt in her first year of immortality; 

\- Joe loves art. Andy is passive at best. Do not let them go into an art gallery or museum together without supervision unless you have remarkable intervention skills.  
\-  Sebastien le Livre, when given the chance, will spike your drink when you aren’t looking.  
\-  When Andy says “Let’s go for a drink” apparently on impulse, that is a sign to leave the house and to not look back to see if Joe and Nicky are joining you, because they won’t be  
\-  You should never, ever cross Andromache the Scythian on game night. 

Game night, Nile knew from experience prior to her first death, was a serious event with high stakes. In retrospect, she should’ve realised that a group of immortal warriors would play Monopoly on a wildly different level to her college friends and not only that, but the common murderous monopoly rage might actually become a little more… y’know. Murderous.

She promptly bans any Monopoly games within a thirty foot radius of herself. For sanity’s sake.

In comparison, Among Us was almost peaceful. The nature of the game was one that put a glint in Andy’s eye that WASN’T to do with bodily harm so naturally, it was significantly less stressful for all parties involved. And yeah, Nile could admit that she was genuinely, unrepentantly, having fun. With years of experience behind them in lying and espionage, the back and forth banter was just on the cusp of exactly-right, the only real words able to describe the atmosphere being mischievous and spirited. 

With that in mind, it was a fateful day when Booker set up Discord voice chat. 

“IT’S ANDY, I SWEAR I just saw her vent.”

“Book, I was in reactor. You just said Copley's body was in electrical.” Andy rebutted, voice frustratingly level to Nile, who since the third game had stopped attempting to guess the imposter by actions and instead focused on tone of voice.

“Yeah, the electrical vent goes to medbay and security. You could’ve vented to security and then crossed over.” 

“I have been in security since the beginning of the round,” Nicky said quietly, calmly, a constant in the sea of disputes. “Nobody vented in while I was there.” 

“If you were in security,” Joe butted in, green ring lighting up around Nicky’s icon rather than his own, Nile noted. If one of them was an imposter, it wouldn’t be hard for the other to tell given their proximity. “Wouldn’t you have been on cams? You wouldn’t have seen anyone vent in anyway.” 

“No, but there’s a camera that shows the hallways between reactor and security.” Andy added. “If Nicky saw me come out when he didn’t see me go in that would’ve been suspicious.” 

“UNLESS,” Booker said heatedly, “unless Nicky is the second imposter.” 

  
“Nicky,” Quynh asked, “Are you one of the imposters?”

“No.” 

“I believe him.” Joe said. 

Nile heard a loud crash from the other side of the house sounding suspiciously like the thigh-high stack of books next to Booker’s armchair toppling over, the noise echoing through everybody’s microphones, followed by a muttered curse from Booker. “You will ALWAYS believe him, Joe. That’s not proof.” 

Andy snorted. “Book, they know each other inside and out, literally. If Nicky was imposter, I think Joe would know by now.” 

"I don't keep a piece of paper saying 'imposter' up my ass but thank you for implying that, Andy." 

“Eugh." Booker said. "Yeah, okay, you’re being sus, Andy. Why are you vouching so hard for Nicky?” 

“I’m just using reason. Something that you don’t seem to have heard of.”

Quynh cleared her throat. “I was in reactor when the body was called, too. Andy was there for a while.” 

“Aha! Why were you taking so long, Andy?” 

“I finished my task and I was waiting for Quynh because I saw her following me when I went to reactor.” 

Booker’s voice took on a triumphant air. “And where were you before reactor?”

“Medbay.” 

  
“It’s true,” Joe chimed in. “She saw me scan. The only options are Booker or potentially Quynh, since she went into reactor after Andy. I’m not 100% on that, though.” 

“How am I suspicious?”

“You’re hard accusing everyone except yourself, Booker,” Nicky said, again the calm voice of reason.

“I haven’t accused Quynh.”

“No, but she was probably next on your list.” Joe said. “I’m voting Booker.” 

“I swear to God, I am not the imposter.” 

“There’s currently nothing to back you up. Andy and I were together, Nicky saw us on cams, Andy saw Joe scan, so you’re the only one unaccounted for besides Nile.” Quynh delivered, voice steady.

“You can’t seriously think that it’s me. Where was Nile?”

“Storage, then shields.” Nile said.

“Why were you in electrical anyway, Book?” Andy asked. 

“I was diverting power!” Booker said indignantly. “Before that, I was in navigation. I did the chart course task.” 

“That’s a little weird,” said Joe, “because I was in weapons after I scanned. I didn’t see you at all.” 

“I’m voting Booker.” Andy said, and Nile heard a small beep from her screen as ‘ **Andy has voted, 6 remaining** ’ followed by ‘ **Joe has voted, 5 remaining** ’ and ‘ **Quynh has voted, 4 remaining** ’ appeared.

"Andy, storage is right next to electrical, but you're not even going to consider Nile as suspicious?"

“What were your tasks, Nile?” Nicky asked.

“Wiring and prime shields, then I was heading to nav.” 

“That checks out.” Andy said. “We’ve got to vote now before time runs out.” 

Booker made an exasperated noise. “How? How does that check out?”

More beeping. ‘ **Nicky has voted, 3 remaining** ’. ‘ **Nile has voted, 2 remaining** ’. 

“Oh, fuck you guys.” ‘ **Booker has voted, 1 remaining** ’.

. 。 • ﾟ 。 .

. . 。 。 . 

. 。 ඞ 。 . • •

ﾟ Booker was not An Impostor. 。 .

' 2 Impostors remain 。

ﾟ . . , . .  
  
. . 。 。 . 。 •

  
  


_ Okay. _ Nile thought.  _ Three more tasks and we’re in the clear.  _

Joe exited the cafeteria to the right and she followed, heading for the wiring panel in security. _All I know is that it isn’t Joe, and by extension probably not Nicky,_ she thought. Joe split off to go into reactor, and Nile noted that Nicky had once again headed into security to watch the cameras. 

_ However, Quynh and Andy are potentials. _

As she drew across her last wire and exited the wiring panel, Quynh appeared at the top of the hallway by upper engine.  _ Yeah, you’re looking for a kill, aren’t you.  _

The lights turned off. 

“Shit, shit, shit.” She muttered, pressing down harder on her screen as if that would make her character run faster.  _ Why did Booker set the player speed to 1x? Who DOES that? _

“MOTHERFUCKER.” She heard Joe yell distantly.

The body report screen showed. 

"Nile," Quynh asked patiently, "where were you?" 

"When the body was called I was just past lower engine in the hallway by electrical." 

"So you were in the hallway between reactor and security before then?"

"Yes, I was at the wiring panel by security. Then the lights went off and I ran to fix them because I thought someone was going to go for a kill." 

"Andy, where were you?" 

"Admin," Andy replied. 

"What were you doing in admin?" Nile asked. 

"I was in cafeteria to do the download, then to admin to do the upload and then I checked the map." 

"So Andy was the only one on the right side of the map," Nicky said. "Which leaves, Nile, Quynh and me." 

"I was too far away," Nile said. "The timing doesn't work. I can't have gotten that far with both of you so close to where the body would've been." 

Nicky hummed thoughtfully, but he seemed to be in agreement. "Where was the body exactly, Quynh?" 

"Right by the doorway of reactor. The lights were still off so I didn't see anyone." 

"Hmm." Said Andy. "Possibly a self report?" 

"I can promise you, it's not me," Quynh said, her tone of voice just beginning edge on distressed.  _ Thank God that at least ONE of these old codgers haven’t mastered controlling their tone at all times _ . "One of you can follow me next round to watch me do asteroids." 

"The imposters only need one more crewmate out to win," Nicky pointed out. "So if you  _ were  _ an imposter, that promise is useless. If we skipped, you would only need to stall until the kill cooldown ended." 

"Yeah, that's true," Andy admitted. "Good strategy, Quynh."

"It IS a good strategy, but since I'm not imposter, it’s useless to me." 

"Okay, guys." Nile said. "We voted out Booker last round because he seemed sus but he wasn't. If we don't vote out an imposter now, we're gonna lose for sure. I've got two more tasks, who else?" 

"I'm done." Nicky said. 

"I have one more." said Quynh. 

"Huh," Andy said. "That's funny, because so do I. So either one of us is lying, or this is a very strange game where we have no imposters and people are killing themselves." 

"I think it's Quynh," Nicky said. "She was the only one close enough." 

Nile hummed. "Are you absolutely sure?" 

"No, but we do have to vote someone out." 

"I'm with Nicky on that one, I'm afraid." Andy said, and Nile could hear her fingers tapping on the table where she sat in the dining room. "And, Quynh, you sounded panicky." 

"Yeah, I kinda picked that up too." Nile added. "I'm not accusing you, it's just a little strange."

"You said it before! If we vote out the wrong person, we're done!" 

"It's a game, Quynh." Andy said. "There are no real life consequences." 

"That's suspicious, Andromache, because last game you threatened to slit Joe's throat because he called an emergency meeting while you were doing a download." 

Nile sighed and rubbed her eye with her free hand. “There’s not enough evidence to incriminate anybody. I think I'll skip and take my chances."    
  


**Nile has voted, 3 remaining.**   
  


"In that case, I'll skip. No point in a split vote."    
  


**Andy has voted, 2 remaining.**   
  


"I'll follow your lead, boss."   
  


**Nicky has voted, 1 remaining.**   
  


"Oh, what the hell." 

. 。 • ﾟ 。 .

. . 。 。 . 

. 。 。 . • •

ﾟ Nobody was ejected (skipped) 。 .

' 2 Impostors remain 。

ﾟ . . , . .  
  
. . 。 。 . 。 •

  
  


When the screen cleared, Nile began to head directly down to storage, then paused as she noticed Nicky and Quynh standing motionless by the emergency button. Andy was already gone, having disappeared towards weapons on the right. 

She was about to shrug it off when before she could blink, Nicky shifted and Quynh's body flopped to the ground. 

The defeat screen showed, revealing Nicky and Andy's characters, and a cacophony of noises sounded from around the house. 

"YEAH BABY! CLEAN ROUND, LETS  _ GO _ ! NICKY, YOU'RE THE BEST!" 

"Je le savais. Va te faire foutre, c'est pas juste. Je te l'avais dit!" 

"Nicolo, light of my life, must you MURDER me in cold blood?" 

"In all fairness, I've done it several times before." 

It would be redundant to say that next time, the crewmates listened to Booker’s hunches. 

**Author's Note:**

> you're not really in love until you murder your partner in among us
> 
> the french booker says translates to "I knew it. Fuck you, that's not fair. I told you!" - thank you charlie for enduring me, if there's any mistakes that is 100% my fault 
> 
> thanks for putting up with my shit and making it to the end lmao, you can find me on tumblr at @bookshelpwithmysocialanxiety


End file.
